1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stethoscope, more particularly to a stethoscope which has a simplified structure so as to facilitate the assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stethoscope 70 is shown to include a chestpiece 73, a binaural assembly (not shown) consisting of two earpieces, and sound transmission means interposed between the chestpiece 73 and the binaural assembly (not shown). The chestpiece 73 is adapted to be placed against a body of a person for gathering auscultatory sounds therefrom.
As illustrated, the chestpiece 73 includes a chestpiece body 73A which confines an acoustic path 73B therein, and two sound gathering devices 74, 75 mounted at two opposite ends of the chestpiece body 73A and in acoustic communication with the acoustic path 73B. The sound transmission means is capable of transmitting the auscultatory sounds from the chestpiece to the earpieces, and includes a rigid first connector 72 which has a first end 723 mounted on the chestpiece body 73A at a radial opening 731 in the latter such that the first connector 72 is in acoustic communication with the acoustic path 73B, and a second end 721 formed as a tubular wall 722 of an 8-shaped cross section. The sound transmission means further includes a rigid second connector 71 which has an intermediate 8-shaped section 711 mounted sealingly in the tubular wall 722 such that a rear section 712 thereof extends within the first rigid connector 72 while a front section of the second connector 71 constituted by a pair of insert tube 723 is exposed outwardly of the first rigid connector 72. A pair of rubber tubings 76 has two first portions sleeved sealingly and frictionally on the insert tubes 723, and two second portions connected to the earpieces of the binaural assembly.
A drawback of the conventional stethoscope resides in that the sound transmission means employed therein includes many components, the structure of which are relatively complicated, thereby prolonging the assembly time and inconveniences during assembly. In addition, the possibility of sound loss is relatively high.